Duel Souls Pt 1
by MiyoChan94
Summary: There is a new girl at the DWMA. Will her presence cause a problem for everyone at the Academy? Disclaimer: I own nothing besides OC's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Overwhelming First Day

She looks up at the magnificence of the DWMA. Her heterochromia eyes looking like 2 shining jewels. Her left eye is a brilliant sapphire and her right a crystal citrine. She holds her bag close to her chest. Her nerves start to build up slowly. She puts down her bag and holds it by the handle and walks shyly inside the huge intimidating building. The halls are filled with loud and obnoxious kids and teens alike. She tries to find the room she's suppose to be in while sliding between students.

She goes to step inside before someone lays a hand on her shoulder. She glances back at him for a brief moment. He has black hair with 3 white stripes on the right side of his head. He looks about 16 or so, a bit older than her. He is out of breath and is bent over on his knee catching his breath. "Hey you..." He continues to catch his breath. "Ive been calling for you….. Did you know the back of your hair is perfectly symmetrical?" He sounds like hes fawning over the back of her head. She can feel herself blush. She shuts her eyes tightly trying to stop the blushing.

Next thing she feels the guy whirl her around. She continues to keep her eyes shut. "Shes even symmetrical in the face as well! Oh your perfection! If only you would open your eyes!" She shakes her head rapidly. Every long, violet colored hair went right back into place. The boy starts jumping up and down. "PERFECT!" She then hears a woman's voice.  
"Kid, stop harassing her." She says. Then there is a high pitched voice that sounds almost like a child. She seems to be laughing.  
"Kid is going crazy hahahaha!"

The guy known as Kid clears his throat. "Sorry about that. Welcome to the DWMA. That isn't the greeting I expected to give a new student. If you would kindly open your eyes I would like to talk to you eye to eye." She slowly opens her eyes and looks at him. He just stares at her eyes. "You…." The two girls look at each other and hold his arms. "YOU ASYMMETRICAL FREAAAAAK!" The girl takes off and hides under on of the tables and covers her ears. The tall girl lets him go and hand his arm over to the smaller one.  
"Hold him Patty."  
"Okie dokie Liz~!" She says cheerfully.

Liz walks over to her under the table. "Hey." The girl looks over at her looking terrified. "Sorry about him. Kid's a freak but a good guy at heart. He just has this thing on symmetry."  
"I-Its fine." The girl says shakenly. "I'm just nervous and I didn't expect to be called an 'asymmetrical freak' today." She chuckles nervously.  
"I'm Liz. Whats your name?"  
"Suki."  
"Nice to meet you. If you want we can hang out today to show you around the school and to make sure Kid doesn't set off again."  
"Thank you Liz." She seems to have calmed down. "I appreciate that."

Soon after Suki hears a group of footsteps enter the room. "Hey Liz. What's up with Kid?" Says a low male voice. Liz looks over.  
"Oh hey Soul. Kid had a symmetry freak out and scared the new girl."  
"New girl?" A guy with spiky white hair and red eyes. "Oh hey what's up?"  
"H-Hello." A girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes.  
"Hi im Tsubaki. Nice to meet you." Someone jumps on the table and yells.  
"YAHOOOO!" He bends so that he is inches away."I'm Black Star!"  
"Hello everyone."

She finally comes out from under the table. "I'm Suki. Its wonderful to meet you all." She dusts off her black skirt and fixes her shirt that is cut just above her navel.  
"So are you a meister or a weapon Suki?"  
"Well…. um…. I'm technically a miester but I can also be a weapon."  
"What? Seriously?"  
"Ive never heard of that." Soul says disbelieving.  
"Can you really do that?" Liz asks.  
"I am Blac-" Liz punches Black Star.  
"Can you prove that?" Soul asks.  
"Yeah I can show you right now." She smiles. She looks over by the door and Patty is holding a limp Kid.

She stands in the center of the room. "Um…. Soul? Your a weapon correct? Wanna partner with me?"  
"Are we compatible?"  
"I'm compatiable with anyone." Soul sighs and turns into the scythe. She grasps the handle and swings him around like hes nothing.  
"Damn. Im impressed." He changes back.  
"Now…. Black Star. Wanna be my meister for a moment?" He looks at Tsubaki.  
"Uh… sure?" Stands and walks over. Suki gives off a smile.  
"Be ready."  
"For what?" She glows and changes into a Gauntlet with claws on it the claws spark. "Whoa! Thats cool! Is that your soul?"  
"Yup." She changes back. All the guys get a nosebleed and the girls cover their mouths. Suki looks down at herself. "NOOOOO!" She tries to cover her naked body. "Not again!" Even the unconscious Kid gets a nosebleed. A man with Grey hair, round rimmed glasses, grey eyes, and a screw going through his head walks in. He stares for a moment then walks out.

When class starts she is wearing Soul's jacket and pants. "Thank you Soul and im sorry…." She says embarrassed like.  
"Dont worry about it. Does that happen all the time?"  
"No just sometimes. Mainly why i'm a meister."  
"Speaking of meisters" Tsubaki says being them. "Where's Maka?"  
"She said she had some business to take care of today."  
"Who's Maka?" Suki asks.  
"My meister and friend. You'll meet her later."  
"She also has to meet Crona." Tsubaki says. Kid slides down a note to Soul and the rest of them. He unfold is.  
"How about a welcoming party tonight at my house?" Suki looks embarrassed.  
"I dont want to be any trouble…." She says modestly.  
"Dont be an idiot. We can get to know you better. And hopefully get my pants back." She chuckles and nods.  
"Ok. It sounds like fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Misunderstanding and the Kid

After class Soul follows Suki home. She's still wearing his jacket and pants. She uses both hands to keep them up. "Thanks again for letting me use them Soul. I feel so embarrassed…."  
"Eh don't. I'd rather go around school in my boxers than naked." They walk silently to her house. She opens the door without unlocking it. The look of panic sweeps over her face.  
"FAITH?!" She opens the door but trips over Soul's pants. She grabs his arm and they fall to the ground. Soul is on top of her. Pain shoots in both their heads. "Sorry….."  
"Quit saying that…." He says rubbing his head.

There are small footsteps walking down the hall and a little girl about 5 with short blond hair and blue eyes stops and looks. "Mommy?" Soul and Suki looks up at her.  
"Mommy?" Soul looks confused.  
"Faith how many times do I have to tell you to lock the door after I leave?"  
"Oops! I took the garbage out! Sorry mommy." Soul looks at Faith and then Suki.  
"You have a kid?!" Faith giggles at him. Suki gives off a smile.  
"Technically. She's adopted." Suki says with a smile getting up. "Hey Faith get ready we are going to a party." Faiths face lights up.  
"Ok mommy!" She skips into her room and shuts the door.

Soul smiles. "She seems like a good kid."  
"She is. It's just when I go on missions… I don't want her here alone." She walks into her room but keeps the door open to talk to Soul.  
"Professor Stein might be able to help. He could watch her." He stands beside the door but to where he can't see her changing.  
"Can I honestly trust him not to experiment on her?" Soul is at a loss for words.  
"Good point. What about Sid?"  
"Sid might scare her."  
"True again…. This may be tricky." She slips a light blue dress over her head.  
"Do you think Lord Death would help?"  
"I dont know. You might wanna ask Kid. He's Deaths son."  
"Seriously?" She says with a squeak in her voice.  
"Yeah."

Faith walks out of her room and twirls in a light pink dress. "We'll dont you look cute."  
"Thank you mister." She smiles cutely. "Hey mister?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you and my mommy have sex?" Everything is quiet. Soul is frozen with a serious look on his face like he didn't believe what he just heard.  
"Wh-What…?" Suki runs out of her room.  
"Faith what did I tell you about asking people that!" Her face is red and embarrassed.  
"So you didn't?" Faith tilts her head and looks innocent.  
"Faith go play until we leave ok?" She says it as if she was trying to distract her, she doesn't sound angry or upset with her. Faith gives off a smile.  
"Ok mommy." She once again skips back into her room.

Suki looks relieved. "What was all of that about?" Soul asks quizzically.  
"It was her parents fault. They let her into adult problems that, at the time, a 4 year old shouldn't. Sex, drugs, murder, rape, and death in general."  
"You saved her then?" Suki's face saddens.  
"It didn't start out that way. But thats a story for another time." Hands him his clothes that have unnoticeably been in her arms the whole time. He puts them on and Suki puts her hair in a silk light blue ribbon. She lets a few strands hang on both sides.  
"Ready?" Soul asks.  
"Yeah. Faith come on!" She yells excitedly into the girls room she runs out and grabs Suki's hand. She looks at Soul's hand but decides against it.

Soul leads them to Kid's house, which was oddly symmetrical in every possible way. Once they enter they are greeted by Kid's serious tone.  
"You are surprisingly early." Kid says flatly. "And who's the little girl your sister?" Liz and Patty peek over.  
"No," Suki says with a slight mischievous smile. "this is my daughter Faith."  
"Your joking right?" Kid says with a slight chuckle.  
"No she's not." Soul says cooly. "Faith is her daughter." Kid's face turns serious.  
"How old are you?" He asks grimly.  
"Same age as you and Soul." She says picking Faith up.  
"You had a child when you were 10? How on earth did you manage-?"  
"Hey moron. Faith is adopted." Soul says with a smile. Kid melts to the ground and cries.  
"Dont do that to me I was so lost and so confused. My thoughts were not symmetrical.  
"Jeez symmetrical thoughts. Your a moron."

Soul and Suki steps over kid and joins Tsubaki, Black Star, and a boy with dark gray eyes and light purple hair. "Hi Suki. You made it." Tsubaki smiles softly. Black Star is stuffing his face. "Suki this is Crona." She moves away from the boy. He looks nervous.  
"Hello… Im…. Crona….." He says shakingly.  
"Nice to meet you Crona." Suki gives off a sweet smile. "Im Suki." She holds out her free hand and Crona shakes it. Faith puts her hand on theirs like she is part of the handshake.  
"Hi Crona! Im Faith!"  
"Hello Faith." He says a bit less nervous.  
"Aw she's so cute. She's your sister?" Tsubaki asks.  
"Nope my daughter." Tsubaki and Crona's eyes got wide and Black Star chokes on his food. Suki can tell this was going to be an amusing night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Panic Attack Fun Night

Suki sits at a table and watches Soul and Faith dance to the jazz music that was playing. Faith has danced with everyone, Suki can tell she was enjoying herself by the smile on that girls face. She was watching so long she didnt notice that a blond girl with pigtails and green eyes had come into the party. "Excuse me." She says. Suki breaks out of her trance.  
"Oh! Im sorry I didnt see you come in." She stands and straightens out her dress. "You must be Maka. I'm Suki." She holds out her hand and Maka takes it firmly.  
"Hello Suki. Sorry I didnt welcome you earlier I had problems taking a book back to the book store."  
"Oh it's no trouble."

Kid watches Suki from a distance. Staring her and Faith down. Liz walks over. "Kid? What is it?"  
"I'm not sure. Something about both of their souls is odd. I just can't place what…."  
"Quit being suspicious. Have fun. It is your party you're hosting."  
"Right." He walks over to Suki. "You haven't danced with anyone yet, may I have this dance?" He holds his hand out and Suki takes it.  
"I really don't know how…." She says shyly.  
"Just follow my lead. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3,1, 2,3, 1,2 YEOWCH!" Her heel is on his foot.  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Kid sits and rubs his foot.  
"Its alright. I just didn't prepare for it like I should have." His big toe turned purple. She can feel her heart tighten. She gets a bit teary eyed. "Hey…. its no reason to cry over. Come on. I'm alright."

She starts to get a pain in her head. She tries to ignore it. The pain in her chest grows and there is a voice in her head making it feel like it may split open. "You cant do anything without hurting someone can you?" The voice says. It sounds like a older women. More sophisticated. She see's Kid trying to talk to her, but she can't hear him. She can see the look of worry on his face as until he disappears. She hears the voice call her "Sadist" and "Outcast."

On the outside Kid is yelling her name. "Suki! Hey Suki what's wrong?!" She clutches her chest. She is pale and sweating, her screams are of pain and anguish. Everyone gathers around her calling her name trying to snap her out of it. Soul keeps Faith way. He doesn't want her to see Suki like that.  
"Soul take me over to mommy!" Faith yells.  
"No! you cant see her-"  
"I can help her! She goes through this all the time…." She says sadly.

Suki is still struggling keeping the voice out of her head but she fails. "Kill yourself. Die you miserable weed!" Suki grabs her head. She can feel her physical body screech.  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Just then a overwhelming calmness spreads throughout her body. Her vision starts to return and Faith is wrapped in her arms. Faith looks at her.  
"Welcome back." She says. Everyone else look relieved yet still shaken. Tears fall from her eyes as she grabs Faith and hugs her sobbing.  
"Im so sorry Faith….!"

The party continues as it was before happy and lively. Faith has fallen asleep on the couch and Suki watches over her as she sleeps. Kid stands next to her looking straight ahead. "Are you going to explain what that was all about?"  
"I-I cant…."  
"You cant or wont?"  
"I cant… not yet….."  
"Fine, but I'll have you know…. I'll be keeping an eye on you." His voice is cold and distrusting.  
"Right…." She looks at her hands and wishes that things were different.

Maka and Soul suddenly take her hands and drag her into a group dance where they all just travel in a circle. Kid sits on the arm watching her. Suddenly Faith speaks. "Mommy isnt a bad person." Kid looks over at her. She rubs her sleepy wide eyes.  
"Im sorry. Did I wake you Faith?"  
"No." She looks at Suki whom is now laughing and having fun. "Mommy is really nice… she just freaks out sometimes."  
"Freaks out?"  
"She has voices in her head, evil voices. They tell her to kill."  
"Kill? Kill who?" Kid looks surprised.  
"Anyone around her, herself," She yawns. "but mommy is too nice for that. She tries to fight it herself. She needs help sometimes. The voices appear when shes upset or sad."  
"She's a victim of madness?" Kid looks at her.  
"No not madness. Something evil. Something inside her soul that wont go away. Something bad and trying to hurt her." Kid bites his lip.  
"Maybe I should take her to Stein tomorrow….." Kid whispers to himself.

Everyone gets tired and heads out the door. Faith is asleep on Suki's shoulder. Tsubaki pats Faith's head and heads out with Black Star, Soul ruffles her hair, Maka bows slightly to Suki and they walk out. "Did you have fun?" Kid asks.  
"Yes I did. Im sorry about the panic attack."  
"Its alright. Im sorry I was suspicious. New student and just has a freak out." He looks at Faith. "She told me about the voices."  
"She did?!" She looks scared. "Please dont hate me….."  
"I dont hate you… but I am concerned. I would like to take you to see Professor Stein tomorrow. I want to see if this can be fixed."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kidnapped

The next morning Suki gets Faith dressed and waits for Kid to pick them up to go visit Professor Stein. They sit in the living room quietly. Faith looks wide eyed at Suki. "Hey mommy?"  
"Yes Faith?" She asks looking emotionless at her. She was nervous about what the professor would find.  
"Are you and Kid having sex?" Suki hangs her head shamefully.  
"No Faith….. Why have I not broke you out of asking that question…..? I'm a terrible mother."  
"No your not mommy." She grabs her hand and smiles sweetly. Suki smiles.

There is a knock at the door. Faith runs over to the door excitedly, instead of hearing an excited cry she heard something terrifying.  
"MOMMY!" The blood curdling scream pierced her ears and went straight to her heart and turned into panic. She rushes to the door to find Faith in the arms of a man with familiar midnight blue hair and navy blue eyes. His arm is a light blue scythe blade and its up against Faith's throat. Suki trembles at this horrible sight. Anger and pain builds up she grabs a small metal piece out from her pocket, it extends and a shiny blue scythe blade comes out of the top.

Her eyes are filled anger and hatred. She glares at the man. "You could hurt someone with that look." He says in a low calm voice. "Dont be an idiot…. you know what I will do to her if you take a single step toward me." He puts the blade closer to Faiths neck until she bleeds.  
"Leave her alone Sho!" She yells at him. "She has nothing to do with this!"  
"Thats where you're wrong. She's stopping Her plans from unfolding."  
"Her? You mean the voice?"  
"Yes. The one that helps me see my path. The one that has been with me through everything I have been through. Talking to me when I felt lost and scared. And where were you dear sister of mine? Playing student at the DWMA!" He spits hatefully.

Suki looks at Faith's terrified face. "Faith can you soothe his soul?" She asks calmly.  
"No..." Faith says shakily.  
"I want you to do me a favor…. No matter what happens…. I want you to hide…." Sho laughs.  
"You act like I'm just going to give her up."  
"Oh you will..." She speedily runs toward him he puts up his bladed arm stupidly. She stops his blade from moving and then kicks his gut. He lets Faith go and she runs out of the house. Suki jumps backwards and holds up her scythe defensively.

Sho holds his gut. He looks up with a terrifying expression. He looks outraged. A look she has never seen on him. "Sho…. I dont want to fight you." She says sadly. She walks over and touches his cheek. "Please be my brother…. not this monster….. we could fight the voice together….. I dont want to hurt you Sho…." Her hand glows a faint gold. My reason for being here is-" Sho hits her with his soul wavelength. She goes flying back into her wall. She hits it and falls unmoving. Her eyes slowly fall then she forces them back up. She can see Sho as a shadow. A smaller shadow runs over and Sho grabs her. Suki tries to muster a scream, but all that comes out is a groan of pain. She then falls unconscious.

Kid comes by and hour later. He is delightfully talking to himself. "Oh the symmetry of my home never ceases to excite me~!" He notices that Suki's door is halfway off its hinges. "Suki?" He rushes in and sees her on the floor covered in wall debris. "Suki!" He runs over and sees her looking pale and weak, but still very much alive. He sits her up and looks around.  
"Gotta….. rescue…. Faith…." She musters out weakly. Kid didn't know if she was talking subconsciously or if she was conscious. Either way he rushes her to Stein's for help. He was the closest thing around and he was close to a doctor.

Kid kicks the door with the toe of his boots considering his hands were full. "Stein open the door!" Stein opens with his eyes staring at Suki.  
"What happened?" He remains calm and collected.  
"I dont know! I show up and she is like this!" Kid is freaking out even more about how calm he is.  
"Kid calm down. She doesn't look like she has any fatal wounds. Bring her in." Kid brings her in and lays her on his examination table. Stein feels every part of her body making sure she isn't hurt. He gets to her ribs and it seemed to trigger a reaction from her. She wakes up and yells.  
"FAITH!" Ignoring where she is and who's around her she stands and tries to take off toward the door. Her ribs send a pain throughout her entire body. She falls to her knees holding her ribs.

Stein walks over to her and lays his huge hand on her shoulder. "Suki what happened?" She's in tears from a bigger pain than her ribs.  
"He took her!" She sobs.  
"Took who?"  
"Faith!" She is in full out sobs. Stein turns to look at Kid.  
"Who's faith?"  
"Her adopted daughter." Kid walks over and looks at her in the eyes. His golden eyes are serious. "Who took her?" He says seriously and almost angrily.  
"My-My brother…."


End file.
